


n'entye

by vrokroa



Series: Jangobi Week 2021 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, Feels, Friendly Kidnapping, Friendship, Illness, Jangobi Week (Star Wars), Jangobi Week 2021, M/M, Non-Binary Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Undercover, the soft feels got away with me there will be more undercover in chapter 2, yet it takes really long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrokroa/pseuds/vrokroa
Summary: “Once we’re- Jango! Come back! There? Where are we going?”“You’ll find out when we get there!”“Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you.” Jango barely caught the muttered words, said jokingly and accompanied by a short burst of laughter. He chuckled under his breath as he descended deeper into the ship.At least there’s not been any murder attempts yet. Jango expected them to come in after Obi-Wan had gotten some food into him. All in all, the plan was going rather well.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Jangobi Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138514
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99
Collections: Jangobi Week





	n'entye

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my attempt at day 3 of Jangobi week! it was supposed to just be the undercover part but it ended up being a chapter of feels before eventually getting to the undercover stuff, even then it's only a small mention. nevertheless, I'm going to be working on a second chapter after I'm done with the main prompts to go over stuff that happened directly after this chapter and how Obi-Wan is trying to keep his identity a secret. obi still uses he/they pronouns in this :> I'm also going to be working on snippets after jangobi week to fill out time skips and some bonding that we missed due to me wanting to get these chapters out as fast as possible so keep an eye out for those! I'll keep them all in the series that the first two works are. 
> 
> Obi-Wan gets ill in this and mentions not feeling worthy enough to get help from the healers at the Jedi temple, his symptoms arent too explicit but there is a mention of coughing up blood. if that sort of thing isn't your taste then skip the small paragraph between the lines 'He gave a grunt in response and turned it off, bringing the ship around to land as gently as he could.' and 'Shit.'
> 
> I hope you enjoy this mess :D

_“Hello, Boba.”_

_“Hey, buir. Are you doing okay?”_

_“... Yeah, Sometimes.”_

_“Do you want to talk about it?”_

_“It’s something I need to figure out myself, your ba’vodu gave me things to think about.”_

_“Aw, okay… Will you be back soon?”_

_“When I’ve got things sorted out. I’ll call you tomorrow okay?”_

_“Mhmm. Don’t ruin your sleep for me, buir.”_

_“I won’t, don’t you worry about me, Bob’ika.”_

..

“For once the situation is reversed. Hello, Jango.”

“Obi-Wan, I-”

The Jedi slid into the seat opposite him and got himself comfortable. Feet tangling with his in a short game of who could kick the hardest.

“What have you been up to?” Jango shrugged, shifting his feet from side to side. He stopped when Obi-Wan put gentle pressure on the top of them, pressing their own down so that Jango’s were trapped.

He nodded in thanks. Obi-wan pushed against his leg in return.

“Just… thinking about things.” Stars, that was a stupid excuse. Instead of laughing at him, however, Obi-Wan just nodded.

“It’s good to take some time to ourselves to think,” Obi-Wan tapped his fingers on the table, eyes foggy with reminiscence, “Sometimes being around other people can fill up your head too much and not leave any room for yourself. You should be proud of yourself, not many have the maturity to do the same.

That was… deep. Inaccurate as well, no one would call Jango a _mature_ person.

“Don’t deny it, Jango. I can see the gears turning in your head.” he laughed, hunching down on his seat and lifting his helmet from the chair beside him to place it into his lap.

“Jedi osik.”

Obi-Wan laughed, a short bark of sound followed by a soft smile, it looked good on him. “Think about it, while you’re still in the mood.”

..

They kept meeting up like that over the next few weeks, the Jedi always somewhere near him doing one mission or another. Jango found it quite strange but didn’t bring it up.

He didn’t want to risk scaring them off, it was nice to have company.

Cantina after cantina, either Jango walked in and found Obi-Wan sitting at the bar or Obi-Wan slinked into whatever booth he had sequestered himself away in, bringing drinks and that star-damned smile of his.

It all changed one dim evening on the planet of Reecee. Jango was trying to hunt down a job, steadfastly ignoring the niggling thoughts at the back of his mind saying he was avoiding going back to Kamino, and almost predictably ran into Obi-Wan.

They were on their own, like usual, scruffy hair that was beginning to grow past his ears swaying in the breeze. His cloak was missing, and he could see a few ashy marks on his robes.

Nothing more concerning than usual, but he had a feeling that something was _off_. He couldn’t figure out what was setting off his instincts. Jango waited in the middle of the street as Obi-Wan approached, slipping off his bucket to tuck under his arm.

The Jedi looked up from the ground, pausing mid-step as he glanced over Jango’s beskar’gam and then eventually to his face. “Jango.” They breathed out, shaking their head before walking up to him and wrapping him in a hug. 

Oh, this was nice. Obi-Wan wasn’t usually this affectionate unless he was shitfaced drunk… his feeling of suspicion rose again but he pushed it away to wrap an arm around the other.

Jango grinned, pulling back and nudging Obi-Wan with his shoulder. They grumbled, rubbing at the point of impact before moving to kick him in the back of the knee. To make them feel better he feigned a stumble, waiting for his chance to catch them in a counterattack.

After a brief scuffle he managed to pin them to the ground with his knee, a quite laugh managing to escape from him. The Jedi was laughing as well, a small wheezy thing. Jango let off a bit of the pressure on their back.

“Do we need to do this every time?” Jango got off them and paused, watching intently as the Jedi tried to hunch in on himself.

“You’re injured?” 

“It’s nothing.” They were rubbing at their chest. That wasn’t a healthy person thing to do. Jango grunted as he got his feet under himself and stood up, stooping back down to wrap an arm under Obi-Wan’s shoulders and lifting, letting them lean on him as they stumbled to their feet.

“Your temple people not heal you up?”

“Didn’t want to waste their time with something so minor.” Jango wouldn’t call anything related to chest pain _minor_. He sighed, pulling his arm a little to tuck Obi-Wan under it. They let out a puff of air in surprise but settled their head into the crook of his neck after a brief pause.

“You okay with this?”

There was a puff of warm air against his neck, “Yeah, you’re warm… it’s nice.”

“Only because you’re so fucking cold. One would think that with all your layers you could manage to keep heat in.”

They laughed, pulling their head up to look him in the eyes. “Just take the compliment.”

“Never.” 

Obi-Wan snorted, jabbing his elbow into Jango’s side. It was painful, but not so much that he had a visible reaction. He smiled and rolled his eyes at Obi-Wan’s grumbling. They stood like that for a while, leaning into each other and relishing in the contact despite the layers of cloth and armour that separated them.

“Can I sleep here tonight?”

“Sure.”

Jango straightened up and pulled Obi-Wan more firmly against his shoulder and shifting his hand until it was braced under Obi-Wan’s armpit. It was a short walk to his ship, the cantina being only a five-minute walk away from the starport.

When the Jedi was tucked away into a bunk, having fallen asleep on the way over, Jango stopped to think. His… friend, obviously didn’t take the time to look after _himself_ , always running after other people and solving their problems.

With the ease that they had fallen asleep, the deep shadows under their eyes and the travel-worn robes, Jango came to the conclusion that unless someone, _he_ , did something the Jedi would just keep going until they burned out.

He thought about it, and thought about it, and thought about it, and thought about it. Thought for so long that it was probably quite creepy that he was still standing watch over Obi-Wan’s sleeping body for the duration that he had.

Jango _could_ do something about it, it wouldn’t be a _permanent_ solution but it might give Obi-Wan time to rest and have some time to think about stuff in his own brain. Like they had mentioned to him so long ago in that decrepit cantina halfway across the galaxy.

He just had to figure out _how_ to go about it.

The first step; have Obi-Wan on his ship. Done.

The second? He hadn’t planned that far.

He could get on that when he was out of orbit, he knew how much of a slippery bastard Obi-Wan could be. If they caught a hint about what Jango was planning they would probably manage to sneak off the ship and be off into the wind before he could say rest.

Jango lingered in the door frame, allowing himself a small smile as Obi-Wan shifted in his sleep, pulling the covers closer to his face.

It would be good for them to get some rest away from it all, the Jedi order could suck his dick if they wanted Obi-Wan back sooner. Bastards.

..

“Jango?” 

“Hey.”

“This isn’t Reecee.”

“Nope.”

“Jango…”

“Just some friendly kidnapping, Obi-Wan.”

“I-” Jango turned around and watched as they looked to the shuttered transparisteel and shifted their feet on the humming floor, “Jango.”

“Are you hungry?”

“I- er, yes, I suppose.”

“I only have rations but I’ll be able to give you a meal once we’re there.” He nodded and patted Obi-Wan on the shoulder, stepping back to give them some room when he was satisfied. They looked rested enough, weren’t shivering any more either. He should go get that food.

“Once we’re- Jango! Come back! There? Where are we going?”

“You’ll find out when we get there!”

“Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you.” Jango barely caught the muttered words, said jokingly and accompanied by a short burst of laughter. He chuckled under his breath as he descended deeper into the ship.

At least there’s not been any murder attempts yet. Jango expected them to come in after Obi-Wan had gotten some food into him. All in all, the plan was going rather well.

..

“You need to put this on.”

Jango pushed the flight suit over to Obi-Wan, letting go as soon as they had it in their hands. They paused looking down at it and then to the neat pile of plates that were stacked next to Jango. “Where- When did you get this? Does it belong to someone?”

“Do you take me to be an _armour thief?”_ The words were bitten out, almost snarled and it took all he had in him to not lash out physically. But he knew that Obi-Wan didn’t deserve that, he didn’t understand the implications of his question. 

“I wasn’t accusing you of… My apologies Jango.”

Sighing, he let go of the burning anger in his gut. The earnest expression on the Jedi’s face softening the pain in his heart. “I know… Just. Just be careful accusing people of that okay?”

“Okay.” they looked down at the fabric before holding it up against their chest, adjusting the legs so that they fell along with their own. “It’ll… fit?”

“I’ve got a good eye for sizes.” Obi-Wan looked over to him then back down at the suit and laughed, placing it down on the bench gently and getting up to undo his belt and obi.

“I don’t know why you want me to do this, but I trust you not to lead me astray.” _Oh._ “Just give me an explanation or some warning before you snatch me away next time?” 

There was a strange feeling in his chest and he didn’t know what it was. “Yeah… Yeah, I will.” He tried his best to avert his gaze, staring at the armour he had collected and set aside the odd feelings that were probably best to analyse when he was alone.

“So…”

Wait. Obi-Wan had said _next time._

“So?”

Did Obi-Wan just say that Jango could kidnap them _again_?

“Where are we going?”

“To my base.” Fuck, he hadn’t meant to say that.

“You have a _base_?”

“Well,” he grimaced, “Not _exactly_ , the people on the planet are letting me stay there while I’m working for them.”

Obi-Wan frowned, reaching to grab the plates of armour that Jango handed them. He was about to move and help them put it on correctly but they seemed to have it all in hand. That was a question for later.

“I presume they dont like Jedi.” His heart caught as they slid on the vambraces, securing them with a snap as they looked down at where he sat on the bunk. He shrugged, dipping his head and batting down his instinctive reaction to shift his legs.

“Didn’t want you to get hurt even more.”

“Oh, Jango.” Obi-Wan crouched in front of him, almost entirely clad in beskar’gam, and smiled. “Thank you, that means a lot to me.”

“Kih’parjai. You don’t owe me anything, easy thing to do for you. You deserve even more than this but I’ll give what I can.”

He could see Obi-Wan mulling over his words, mouthing the mando’a under his breath. He nodded, reaching out to clasp Jango’s knees before pushing himself back to his feet. Jango shot up after them and reached out to steady Obi-Wan before he fell back down, wincing as they hacked out a wheezing cough.

“We need to get you seen by a medic,” He directed them back down to the bunk, crouching down to get a look at their face and using his hands to gently push them from side to side. Their skin wasn’t that pale before. “We’re about three maybe two days out, can you keep yourself alive that long?”

“Yeah, I can try.”

“Good… good, I’m going to try and see if I can get anything more out of this hyperdrive.” he reached out and fiddled with the settings on the comlink mounted into the helmet and handed it over to Obi-Wan, encasing their cold hands with his own. “Contact me with this if you need me to help you, it’s voice-activated and should respond to basic.”

Obi-Wan looked down at the helmet then back up at Jango, a small smile trembling at the corners of their lips. They coughed, the force of it causing them to fall into Jango’s torso.

“Get some rest.” he hugged Obi-Wan’s head into him for a moment before letting go, instantly missing the contact between them. 

“I will.”

..

Blessed with the luck of the stars, they managed to get to Kamino with no further issues.

Obi-Wan’s health continued to deteriorate as they crept ever so closer to their destination, so much so that he was nearly always asleep or laying in his bunk, crudely wrapped up with what blankets Jango could scavenge.

Kamino was as horrid as ever, storms covering the planet with a torrent of rain which always fucked up his navigation instruments. He wouldn’t be the man he was if he couldn’t fly through a few storms though.

Tipoca was Tipoca, not that he had expected it to have changed in the few months he was gone. Jango flew over as fast as the speed limits allowed and began his descent into the cloning facility, ignoring the hails on his communicator as the air traffic tried to get him to land in one of their designated spots.

It wasn’t long until they were silenced, another Kaminoan coming on to apologise for the inconvenience and annoyance, promising to get all the staff up to date on his clearances. He gave a grunt in response and turned it off, bringing the ship around to land as gently as he could.

Obi-Wan was already waiting for him, fingers running against the rough paint that was beginning to chip off of the helmet; cheap paints. He came to stand beside Obi-Wan, steadying his feet as they leaned against him, coughing out phlegm that was spotted with blood.

Shit.

“Come on, let’s get you to a medic. Almost there, Obi-Wan.” The Jedi nodded and slipped the helmet over his head, looking around slowly as he adjusted to the different field of view. A burst of static erupted in Jango’s comm before it settled down, Obi-Wan’s wheezing breath coming through the speakers. 

“Jango?”

“Everything is working, c’mon.” They nodded and leaned heavily on him, offering no resistance as Jango lifted their arm up over his shoulder and hefted them out the hatch. He stumbled carefully towards the entrance of the facility, making sure that each step was firm on the ground before he moved forward.

There were two shadowed figures by the entrance, one big and one small. _Boba._

The door slid open and Boba ran out, his curls becoming quickly weighed down by the water falling overhead.

“Get inside, Boba! You’ll get ill.”

“Buir!” Boba came up and hugged his leg, burying his face into Jango’s side. He smiled despite himself and reached down to run his hand through his hair. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Bob’ika, come on, let’s get inside.”

“Who’s this?” Obi-Wan murmured into his ear, letting out a sigh of relief as they stepped into the warm entrance chamber.

“Boba, my son.”

“You’re a man of many depths, Jango.” He smiled, glad his helmet hid the flushed skin that was burning across his cheeks, before turning to look at Kal. the man stood there watching him and Obi-Wan, eyes distant.

“Welcome back, Fett.”

“Skirata.”

“Boba has missed you.”

“You took good care of him?”

“As if he was my son.” Jango nodded, satisfied. Moving to hold Boba closer as he came in for another hug.

“Is Mij here?” Kal shifted his gaze over to Obi-Wan and narrowed his eyes.

“In the bay, working. Come, I’ll help take the weight.” The man took Obi-Wan’s other shoulder and Jango let out a small noise of encouragement as the Jedi groaned in pain. “What’s your name, friend?”

“Ben,” They choked out, finally letting his full weight press on the both of them. “Ben Kryze.”

“Okay, Ben. We’re a few minutes out from the medbay, Fett and I going to carry you there and Mij, he’s one of our head medics here, is going to take care of you. Is that alright?”

Obi-Wan nodded, bucket tilting until it clipped against his cuirass. They let out another wracking cough, his shaking becoming more and more pronounced. 

Kal led them on, murmuring something under his breath that was just too quiet for Jango to hear. Boba was doing his best to keep up, tottering along beside them with his eyes locked on Obi-Wan’s slight form.

“Will they be okay, buir?”

“Mij will take care of them, Bob’ika. Don’t worry, Mij can fix everything.” Boba nodded, holding onto the loose fabric of his flight suit and hummed a quiet song of healing.

Mij took one look at them and pulled them to an empty bed, directing Jango and Kal to put him down gently and after asking permission, stripping Obi-Wan of his armour and laying it to the side as he got to work.

Jango hovered, pacing to and from the bed as he waited and waited and waited. It was taking too long. Boba took his hand and pulled him to one of the nearby seats, climbing into his lap and placing his head against Jango’s chest.

“You’re getting a bit big to be doing this, Bob’ika.” Jango wrapped one arm around Boba and the other was lifted to play with his curls, sighing as he shifted until he was more comfortable.

Boba just grumbled into his chest, prompting a small laugh. Jango pressed his nose into Boba’s hair and breathed in, allowing himself to relax fully for the first time in over a year. 

He had missed this.

Kal came to sit down beside him, taking out a datapad and working on something that Jango couldn’t see over Boba’s hair. Jango knew that Kal was going to want to speak to him soon, but he seemed to be willing to put it off.

He hugged Boba as close to him as he could and sighed, watching Mij set up a bacta UV and analysing the blood that he had taken from Obi-Wan.

He didn’t want to lose his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Kih'parjai - No problem. Don't mention it. (Literal: small victory)  
> buir - parent(dad/mum)  
> ba'vodu - uncle  
> 'ika - diminuitive


End file.
